English beats Math but Mechanics are hotter then Teachers so
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Dean is a senior in high school taking an advanced college math course for fun. Cas is a new student in this particular math class, and they're on each other like white on rice, or Dean on Pie or even Sam on flannels. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**I am in the midst of finishing a new chapter for Gasoline and Literature it's just I had this other Destiel idea, idk if it's a oneshot or not yet bbut I just had to get it down. I'm sorry. **

**Enjoy :D**

Dean Winchester is a senior at Lawrence High School in Kansas, his little brother Sammy is a freshmen. They've been living with their Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen ever since their parents were shot in an alleyway on the way home from a movie around six years back. Dean was 14 and Sammy was only 10.

Sammy is normally known as the smart one, but Sam, and Bobby and the rest of their family knew that Dean was in fact just as smart as Sam, only in different things. Dean was a loner at school; his only friends were Ash, his cousin Jo, and Benny. They were not really considered misfits, but people left them alone because they were different. Dean and his friends didn't really tolerate the social aspect of high school like the other kids. They knew if someone was fake or mean, or a bitch. They didn't like a lot of people, they were only nice to the people who were truly good hearted people, Sammy was like that as well but he was much more open with people then Dean was.

Dean took an advanced math class at the local university instead of Calculus. Most of the students just assumed that he skipped when in reality he wasn't there because he was smarter then the rest of them. Dean wasn't taking this math class because he wanted to be an engineer, or some sort of weirdo mathematician or scientist. He was taking the class because he liked math, and knew that he could accomplish it without effort. Dean didn't really have a big plan in life, he wanted to graduate high school, maybe go to a state school, and work in Bobby's shop long enough before he could open up his own garage and take care of his little brother Sammy and that was it.

Dean knew the professor, she was a family friend, Pamela Barnes, she always told Dean and Sam that they got better looking everyday, just like their Daddy. She was a different type professor, ridiculously smart, but very laid back and so Dean wasn't very worried when he was late to the third day of class because not only was she sweet on him a little, but she knew he was in high school and understood his situation. Dean was also the only person in class who felt comfortable calling her Pamela instead of Professor Barnes, even though she made it very clear that she preferred Pamela. It was probably because Dean knew her before she was a professor; she was Sam and Dean's baby sitter for sixteen years after all.

Dean rushed into the lecture hall, everyone else in class was already seated, and he was sweating a little because it was warm out. His black t-shirt stuck to his chest and his well fitting jeans hung low on his hips. His bag was only on one shoulder and he had a pen in his mouth while holding a water bottle in one hand. Skidding to a stop before the professor he removed the pen and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry I'm late Pamela, had to drive home and get Sammy's lunch, he forgot it again." Dean said, telling her the truth. Damn, his little brother would loose his head if it weren't screwed on so straight.

"That's alright sweet cheeks, take a seat, we were just starting, and you tell Sammy boy I say hello." She said smiling at him and he nodded.

"Always do." He said and went to find his seat which was unfortunately taken by this little chubby British dude named Crowley, whom Dean was not overly fond of. So he found an empty seat in the back and started taking noted as soon as he was seated. About five minutes into the class a boy only a few inches shorter then Dean entered the classroom and tapped Pamela on the shoulder.

"Well, honey, what have we here? What can I do for you handsome?" she asked in her very flirtatious voice. Dean couldn't see the man, but he was sure he was good looking based off of Pamela, Dean just grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering if this was the advanced Trig and Algebra class?" he asked in a deep gruff voice that made the hairs on Dean's neck stand up. Now he really wanted to see who it was. It wasn't a secret to himself or to anyone else for that matter that Dean was bisexual. He liked both genders, female, male, if you were good looking and fell quickly to Dean's charm then you were a goner.

"Yes deary it is, you must be our new student, the one who transferred out of bible studies, nice to meet you, I'm Professor Barnes, but you can call me Pamela." Pam said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you…Professor Barnes, Castiel Novack." He said sticking with her last name, his gruff voice effecting Dean once more.

"Well Castiel, it seems the only seat left is the one next to Mr. Winchester over there, Dean wave him over or something honey." Pamela told him and Dean did so. Dean was also the only person in her class that she talked to so normally with because of their friendship and family like ties. Dean gulped as he raised his hand. He desperately wanted to see the face that matched the sexiest voice he's ever heard. Dean was also absolutely sure that Pamela told him to sit next to Dean on purpose.

As the college student got closer Dean saw that he was wearing a ratty pair of tan cargo pants that had a hole in one knee, but were so well fitting that its wasn't even an issue. He was also wearing a wrinkled button down white shirt, a disgruntled and crooked blue tie and to top it off a pair of ratty old black converse. His face is really what struck Dean, and apparently a few of the other girls in class as well. His jaw line was insanely wonderful, covered in stubble, his eyes were the bluest blue you could imagine and his hair was almost jet black and completely ruffled which was, in Dean's opinion, very hot.

"Hi, I'm Castiel Novack," Castiel said offering Dean his hand once he'd sat down and class had continued. Dean blushed a little.

"Hey, I'm uhh, Dean Winchester." Dean said sheepishly, shooting him a small grin.

"I don't see you around campus much, are you a new student here?" Castiel asked as they took notes.

"Oh umm, no. I got to Lawrence High, I'm a senior in high school, and I'm just taking this class instead of boring ol' calculus." Dean explained, as his hand scribbled down some numbers and equations that he had no trouble committing to memory.

"Yeah? That's pretty impressive. You wanna go into math after high school?" Castiel asked, apparently Cas here was a talker. Dean sighed.

"No I'm just taking this class for fun, and also because I pretty much despise the people in my high school math class, including the teacher." Dean said smirking a little.

"You're taking a math class _for fun_?" Cas asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I like math." Dean said a little embarrassed.

"That's, interesting, do you know what you want to do once you graduate?" Cas asked.

"I want to be a mechanic." Dean said simply and Cas raised his eyebrows.

"A mechanic?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well, I already am a mechanic, I work at my uncle's garage, Singer's Auto Shop, and I just want to own my own successful mechanic shop ya know? I love cars, and I really don't wanna do much else." Dean told him.

"That's cool. Good for you, Dean." Cas said smiling at him.

"Well what about you Cas?" Dean asked, then realized that he'd used a nickname that he'd created on the spot without hesitation.

"I want to be an English teacher, hence my surprise when you said you liked math, but this was better then bible studies. But uh, Cas?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, I hope that's okay, I umm, well, Castiel's kind of a mouthful ya know?" Dean said stumbling over his words now.

"It's great Dean, I like it. It's much better then Cassie, or Cassipoo." Cas told him and Dean chuckled.

They continued to talk for most of the class, Dean also took notes but Cas didn't really bother and Dean told him he could use his if he needed them. When the class ended they talked until everyone had left the room, finally Pamela cleared her throat.

"Hey boys, I need to head out and Dean?" Pamela asked.

"Yeah Pam?" Dean asked.

"Don't you need to pick up Sammy boy?" she said grinning.

"Oh shit! You're right! God dammit if I'm late again he'll kill me. I'll see you around Cas, I gotta head out." Dean said smiling at him and sprinting from the room.

"Sammy is Dean's little brother. They're very close." Pamela told Cas, "I used to babysit them until a few years ago." Pamela added and Cas nodded.

"Dean's nice." Cas said frowning a little.

"Hey little man! Don't look so sad, Deano there has a thing for five o'clock shadow and messy hair if you know what I mean, see ya around kid." Pamela said winking and left a blushing Cas in her wake.

**XXXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

_**Castiel's point of view: **_

Cas thought back to what had happened earlier in the day as he ate his lunch in his dorm room. As soon as Professor Barnes had pointed to the place where he would sit and he saw the man waving him over he thought he was going to collapse in on himself.

Dean Winchester couldn't be human because he was as good looking as a greek god. His cheek bones and freckles, his golden skin, and muscled body and sandy hair and green green green green eyes. Cas almost melted when they shook hands.

And when Dean talked? Oh lord, he was done for. He voice was smooth and deep and sexy as hell, yet also charming a sweet. When Cas heard Dean chuckle, a shiver racked his body and when Dean called him Cas? He felt so special, and different. It was wonderful.

He couldn't help himself from asking so many questions, he was such a sweet man, and very smart. Only a senior in high school? Cas hopped he was 18, wow that was thinking a little too far ahead. Dean was also very humble, he only wanted to do what he loved which was build cars and care for his younger brother. Cas didn't think there was a sweeter man in the world, and he never though he would be looking forward to a math class ever in his life, but yet, here he was.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

_**Dean's point of view: **_

HOLYYY FUCK, Dean thought as he made his way to pick up Sammy. Dean thought he could possibly be dreaming because from the moment he saw Cas he wanted to be with him, learn about him, about his life, his family, his interests, and his body. Dean had never wanted anyone so badly before in his life, in lust or in love and right now it was a confusing mixture or both and he wasn't entirely sure what to do.

"About time." Sam said pretending to be upset as he got in the car but grinned soon after.

"Sorry Sammy, just got a little held up is all." Dean said gripping the steering wheel and keeping his eyes on the road.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah kiddo?" Dean responded.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, damn. Sam could always tell when something about Dean was off.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Dean asked trying to avoid his gaze but Sam knew. This had only happened once before in sixth grade with a girl named Lisa Braden and then she moved to fucking Florida and Sam hasn't seen him like this since.

"You like someone. You like someone A LOT don't you?" Sam said accusingly.

Dean took a deep breath and decided it was of no use to hide something from Sammy since he already knew.

"Sammy, you couldn't even begin to understand how I feel right now." Dean told his little brother.

"Well tell me about them!" Sam said impatiently and Dean laughed.

"He's a new student in my math class, freshmen, and God Sammy he's so fucking hot! Like his eyes are so blue and his hair is so messy and amazing and he does this little head tilt to the side when he's confused and it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen. He wants to be an English teacher for high school students, and he was the first person to ever say the words 'good for you' after I told them I wanted to be a mechanic. Sammy I'm in love." Dean rattled out as fast as he could.

"Whoa, Dean that's all fine and dandy, but do you even know if he swings your way? And slow down with the love, you just met." Sammy warned him.

"You're right, I have no idea what his fucking sexuality is. Fuck. Guess I'll find out tomorrow. And I know Sam, I'll keep the emotions to a minimum I promise." Dean assured his little brother and they pulled into their driveway.

_**Sam's point of view: **_

Sam looked at his brother with happiness, but also a smidgen of worry because when it came to Dean, emotions were either so strong that they hurt or they weren't there at all. He was just worried that his brother was already loving too much.

**So that was thhe first installment! It's probably not going to be a long story mostly because I have like a bajillion other stories I'm working on plus college shit. Ugh. But yeah how'd you like it? Review pls? **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys! Already one review and five followers and one favorite? AWESOME. I'm glad you guys are liking this first chapter of a fic that I just kinda spat out. Enjoy :D**

"DEAN! GET UP, I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Sam shouted through Dean's bedroom door the next morning.

"Ughhhhh" Dean groaned turning over in his bed to face the ceiling. His face was soggy with sleep, eyes squinted from the sunlight coming in his window, and his hair was messy and disheveled.

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE SAMMY, CALM DOWN BOOKWORM!" Dean shouted back, and could just make out Sam mumbling "asshat" under his breath. Dean chuckled.

While they were eating their breakfast Bobby and Jo walked into the kitchen, Ellen had already gone to work.

"Dean is up and ready for school before me?" Jo asked in almost genuine surprise.

"You know what Jo? Shove it up you're a-" Dean almost finished.

"Boy, you swear at her once and I will shoot you in the leg." Bobby scolded him, Dean nodded and Sam and Jo snickered.

"So? What's got you up and outta bed so early?" Jo asked Dean.

"Nothi-" Dean said but Sam cut him off.

"Dean has a super mega crush on a guy in his college math class." Sam said as he stood from the table and zipped his back pack.

"Dude!" Dean said smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the heck?" Sam asked confused.

"Who said you could spill the beans?" Dean hissed at him.

"AWWWHHHH WHO IS IT?" Jo asked jumping up with him.

"God, Jo personal space." Dean said backing up a little, "And it's this new guy, freshmen, in my class his name is Cas, and he's like reallyyyyyy hot." Dean said and grinned when Bobby cringed a little, "And like super nice and adorable and talked to me for the entire class without breaking eye contact and ughhh." Dean groaned, smiling wider then ever and hiding his face in the top of Sam's head.

Sam grinned goofily and he and Jo shared a knowing glance.

"Can't let anyone at school, other then us and Benny of course, know that _the _Dean Winchester is struck dumb by the powers of looooove." Jo said dragging out the last word.

"Shut your pie hole." Dean grunted grinning and the three of them said goodbye to Bobby and got into the impala.

Dean pulled up in front of the school and the three of them got out and met up with Benny right in front before going inside. The three older kids said goodbye to Sam and headed to home room.

"So Dean, Jo here tells me you gotta boyfriend." Benny says grinning at his best friend.

"Whatever happened to me breaking the news?" Dean said more to the sky then to anyone else. "And he's not my boyfriend." Dean grumbled.

"Yet." Benny and Jo said at the same time, and Dean tried to hide his smile while he rolled his eyes.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXXX**

Dean was sitting in the back of his history class with Benny playing paper football. Even though they held up their finger goal posts they always ended up aiming for each other's face.

They were playing with a paper triangle but they were also paying attention. They were those guys in high school who seemed like bad boys, were bad boys, but were also good students because they actually cared where they went in life.

Over the intercom came the secretaries voice.

"Dean Winchester please report to the office. Dean Winchester to the office."

Dean groaned. His math class was in five minutes, he didn't have time to go downstairs for something silly if he wanted to get there before Cas did.

"Tell Miss Milton I say helloooo." Benny said grinning. Miss Milton was the really hot red headed secretary they had and Benny and Dean had been crushing on her since the 8th grade.

Dean winked at his best friend and headed down stairs, slinging his bag on one shoulder and sauntered into the office to see Sam sitting in one of the office waiting chairs.

"Mr. Winchester, in here please." Principal Campell said when he saw Dean walk in. Dean walked into the office looking at Sam until the door was shut.

"Mr. Campell, whatever Sam is in trouble for I can assure you it's a lie because he's like the best kid in the world." Dean said before he even sat down.

"Dean, your brother isn't in trouble." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, then what is this about?" Dean asked breathing out in relief but his shoulders were still tense. Sammy was down here for some reason.

"Dean, Sam was in a fight. An older boy was picking on Chuck Shirley, whom is Sam's best friend which I'm sure you know, and so Sam tried to stop him using his words. In end a teacher pulled the older boy off of Sam. He's not hurt bad, but he does have a black eye and two broken fingers." The Principal explained.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dean said not even bothering to watch his language, "How could you even let this happen? I thought bullying was illegal. And _not hurt bad_? Sammy has a black eye and _two broken fingers_!" Dean yelled standing from the chair in front of the desk.

"Mr. Winchester I assure you this wont happen agai-" Dean cut him off.

"You're right it won't happen again, because if I find out who it is I'm going to rip their throat out and tie it around their legs." Dean's voice was barely a whisper and full of venom.

"Dean that is no way to handle things, you will be expelled if you choose to take matters into your own hands." The Principal warned.

"You listen to me, I'm an adult, 18, I can handle things how ever I please. Go ahead, expel me, but Sammy is my flesh and blood. I've looked out for him all of our lives, and even more so after our parents died. If you think, that there's ANY chance that I'm not going to do something about this then you better think again. Nobody beats on Sam. No one." Dean said sternly and left the office, leaving an utterly shocked Principal in his wake.

Dean walked into the waiting room just in time to see Chuck standing from his seat next to Sam and getting ready to leave. Apparently he'd come to thank Sam while Dean was talking with Mr. Campell.

"Hey Chuckles you alright?" Dean asked the shy boy. Dean had always liked Chuck, he was always so nice to Sam and was a good kid, he looked after him since no one else did.

"Yeah, thanks Dean. And Sam, thanks again, a lot. See you guys tomorrow." Chuck half smiled and left the building.

"Hey, look at me." Dean said affectionately to his younger brother. He took Sam's face by his chin with one hand and turned it so he could see the black eye.

"It's not that bad, and you're fingers'll heal." Dean told him rubbing his head.

"Listen Dean, it wasn't my fau-" Sam began but Dean stopped him.

"Sammy, you don't have to explain anything to me. You did the right thing." Dean told him, slinging an arm around his younger brother's shoulders as they left the office. "I dismissed you, you just gotta come with me to my class and then we can head home. There's no need for you to be in school any longer." Dean told him.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said smiling up at him.

Once they were in the impala Sam turned to face Dean while he drove.

"Dean?"

"Yeah buddy?" Dean asked.

"You're not gonna beat Uriel up are you?" Sam asked quietly.

"It was fucking Uriel? That bastard." Dean hissed. Uriel was a junior that had hated Dean and Sam for a long time, without any fair explanation either.

"Wait you didn't know it was him?" Sam asked.

"Nope, Mr. Campell wouldn't tell me because he was afraid I would do something. It's a good thing he was afraid because that kid is dead." Dean said as they parked and headed into the University.

"Dean! Its not that I wouldn't hate seeing Uriel's face smashed in, it's just that I don't want you to get into trouble." Sam told him.

"Sammy that dickwad deserves to have his head wrapped around a pole, and whether you like it or not, I'm going to do something. No one is aloud to hurt you, not while I'm breathing." Dean said as they walked into the already full class and Sam whispered fine to him as they walked up to Pamela.

"Hi Pam!" Sam said grinning at her.

"Sammy boy! Well good to see your handsome face." She said smiling and kissing his cheek.

"What happened here?" she asked, seeing Sam's injuries.

"I'll tell you after class." Dean told her and looked up to see that there was an open seat next to Cas.

"Sammy come on." Dean said and Sam tagged along behind his older brother as they made there way to the back.

When they stopped at the empty seat Dean turned to Sam, after smiling a little cheekily at Cas.

"Did you bring homework or something to read?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I left my bag in my locker, I have this book," Sam said holding up a thick paper back that he'd been carrying everywhere with him for a while. It was the Odyssey, "but I've already read it three times, and we haven't even gotten to it yet in English." Sam complained.

Dean grinned at how smart his younger brother sounded.

"I've got the Illiad, if you'd like to borrow it." Cas said pulling it out of his satchel. "I'm Cas by the way. You must be Sam."

"Wow could I?" Sam asked excited, "Wait, THE Cas? Nice to meet you." Sam said shaking his hand and taking the book. Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion and Dean felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"Sammy, got sit back there a read alright?" Dean glaring at him.

"Yeah yeah." Sam said, shuffling towards the back, his hair flopping down into his face.

"THE Cas?" Cas asked when Dean was finally settled in.

"Uh yeah, I was uh, telling Sam about you yesterday, I hope you don't mind. He liked when I make friends since I don't have many, and you're a bookworm just like him so.." Dean trailed off.

"Oh well I'm flattered that I am important enough to be discussed with your ever so smart younger brother. He's quite adorable." Cas said then his eyes widened, "In a puppy sort of way, not like THAT way, I'm not a pedophile, I don't creep on little boys, not that boys aren't attractive just you know little ones." Cas said finally finishing his ramble of awkward sentences to find Dean smiling at him. He blushed.

"Cas I know what you meant, he is pretty damn adorable." Dean agreed. Throughout the class Dean told Cas more about Sam and Cas told Dean about some of his siblings. His three brothers and one sister to be exact, not that Dean was memorizing any of this or anything.

At the end of the class Sam started having a heated conversation with Cas in the hallway because Dean was talking with Pamela in private. Sam was in the bathroom and so Cas overheard most of what was said.

"So what happened?" Pam asked.

"Sam tried to stop this kid Uriel from picking on his tiny best friend Chuck, and Uriel started beatin on him. Gave him a black eye and two broken fingers. I'm gonna kill him." Dean seathed.

"Dean, be smart about this." Pamela warned.

"Pam I know you want me to be careful but this is too far. Uriel has been messing with us for a few years now, and now he's hurt Sam. Nobody hurts Sam, and if someone finds him unconscious in the back alley of a bar then I guess we'll know who did it because as soon as I see that jackass I'm beating his skull in until its shaped like a boomerang." Dean told her.

"Well, if you're set on this, throw in a couple of swings for me huh?" Pamela said grinning and Dean nodded, kissed her on the cheek then walked out into the hallway to find Cas standing there.

"Oh! Dean! I wasn't listening to what you were saying, well I wasn't trying to anyways. Sam and I were discussing the Illiad and the Odyssey and then he needed to use the bathroom. I was waiting out here even though he left cause I kind of wanted to ask you something but if you need to leave or get Sam somewhere or something then bu all means leave, I don't wann-" Dean put a finger to Cas' lips to shut him up. The heat of Dean's finger made Cas blush and Dean resisted the urge to replace it with his own lips.

"Cas, what did you wanna ask me?" Dean asked.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe, if you weren't busy tomorrow after class, that maybe youd want to get a coffee with me, but only as friends, unless you want to be more then friends because I am totally down with that, wow that was kind of forward oh my goodness-"

"Cas!" Dean said grinning, "I would love to go for coffee with you tomorrow. As a date."

"Really?" Cas asked.

"Yeah Cas really." Dean told him and then Sam emerged from the restroom.

"Guys?" he asked, but no one heard him because they were honest to god, too bust eye fucking.

**SOOOooooo? Review please? And I promise I'll get to my other stories as well, I'm almost done with chapter 17 of Gasoline and Literature. But yeah, comments are niiiiiice. One Love. **

**Liz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter guys because four day weekend and this story is fresh in my mind! Yayyyyy! Enjoy :D**

"Dean honey, you really need to calm down, its just a date, and it's not even until after school, focus on getting ready for that." Ellen told Dean the next morning.

"I know Ellen, it's just, I reaaaaalllyy like him, and I don't wanna screw it up." Dean said biting his lip and sitting down after pacing nervously in front of his closet.

"Dean, wear what you would wear normally. You look good in everything, and I know you know what you look best in. you're freaking out over nothing, if he likes you then there wont be a problem with what you wear anyways." She assured him.

"Thanks Ellen, tell Sam I'll be down in a minute." Dean told her and she nodded, leaving Dean to get dressed.

Dean decided on wearing his favorite pair of jeans, they weren't dark wash, but not light wash either, in the middle and also extremely worn because they were so comfortable but they also made his ass look great and fit him all around perfect. Then for a shirt he chose his favorite Led Zepplin tee, it was black and tight and made his chest look ripples and his biceps look huge. All in all, he looked pretty damn hot today. Even his hair looked good, he didn't like using gel because it made his hair feel like straw, and so he just pushed it sort of to the side, the edges were shorter then the top and front, (like it is in season 8 because his air is damn sexy in that season).

He threw on his boots and didn't bother taking his leather jacket because it was pretty warm outside. He, Sam and Jo got in the impala; they picked up Benny and made their way to school.

Dean and Jo and Benny were all talking in the hallway after lunch, it was technically time for their English class, and they all had As in the class, so they weren't worried about being late. The teacher Chuck Shirley, Sam's best friend Chuck Jr.'s father, was very fond of the three of them, but he didn't want the other kids to realize that he was favorting them, even if they were his top three students.

"Hey delinquents, get in here." He told them sticking his head into the hallway.

"Of course, Mr. Shirley, our King." Jo said curtseying as she walked in.

"We shall do as you wish my liege." Benny added and he and Dean bowed. The class laughed and Chuck shooed them to their seats in the back of the class.

"Now do you all have your papers on Macbeth?" he asked the class.

"Um, Mr. Shirley, I think that having us right formal papers is constricting our freedom and preventing us from opening our minds to new things, it's fascist and ridiculous." Dean said as he raised his hand. Benny and Jo snickered and so did a few others.

"Dean, just give me your paper." Chuck said smirking down at Dean and Dean handed him the paper.

"OH! I almost forgot to introduce our new, well he's not a student teacher, but he will be observing, he'll be becoming a student teacher next year, um this is Castiel everyone and he'll be, as I said before, observing, feel free to ask him for help." Chuck said and Cas stood, immediately looking at Dean whose eyes had widened.

Cas' eyes were widened as well and he kind of just shrugged to Dean's unvoiced question of _why the hell are you in my high school English class._

"Dean what's the matter?" Jo asked, she didn't need to whisper all that much because the three of them used a table in the back of the room instead of guests and no one really protested. Benny and Dean leaned in a little and Dean answered.

"That's Cas, Jo. The hot guy in my math class. The one I'm going on a _date_ with in like, oh gee, three hours." Dean hissed and Benny just grinned while Jo snickered.

"Stop laughing." Dean said and smacking her on the back of the head, and she flicked his neck in return.

Dean looked up to see Cas staring at him so Dean quietly waved him over. Most of the students didn't really care to watch Cas walk over because they'd had college students observe before, but some of the girls did wink at him. _Too bad I'm gay_, he thought.

"Hello Dean." Cas said quietly sitting next to him.

"Cas what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Well, as your teacher explained, I am observing." He said and Benny and Jo laughed. Dean flipped them off. "I forgot that you were in high school and didn't think that I may cross paths with you here." Cas explained and Dean nodded and smiled a little at how formal Cas was.

"Well, this doesn't change anything right? Since you're not a teacher, we can still go on our date later right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I was looking forward to it anyways, I'm also here for another hour before I go to our math class, I'm observing a freshmen English class, we should head over to our class together." He said rather calmly, Dean was surprised because yesterday he was a awkward as Sammy is with his newly found long limbs.

"Oh, you're probably gonna be sitting in on one Sammy's classes then, he'll love that. He thinks you're really cool, and that's fine, I can drive us." Dean told him and Cas nodded, smiled a Jo and Benny, then went to assist a lesser English oriented student.

"He. Is. Gorgeous." Jo said excitedly.

"I know. He always looks like he just had sex." Dean said staring at him.

"Hey now, no boners in class." Benny scolded mockingly and Dean punched him in the arm.

"Fuck you." Dean said to his best friend.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Cas?" Jo asked giggling and soon her and Benny erupted with laughter.

"Quiet down back there, just because you're advanced doesn't mean you get to behave like baboons." Chuck said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shirley but they're bullying me and I don't know what to do." Dean said pretending to be pitiful while simultaneously spit balling Benny right in the cheek.

"I'm sure you can handle it, Mr. Winchester." Chuck said chuckling (see what I did there?) and turned back to helping another student. Cas, looked up at Dean when he was speaking and found himself smiling. Dean was hilarious, and charming, and caring, and he was falling for a man he met two days ago way faster then he planned, and yet he didn't mind at all.

Dean was making his way to history class, Benny and Jo were already there, when he finally spotted someone who had been hiding from him all day: Uriel. Uriel had Sam cornered just a few lockers away from Sammy's English class.

"Now you listen to me, next time you try and interfere I'm going to break more then just your fingers." He heard Uriel threaten. Uriel was a 5'10'' black guy, he was pretty big for someone his age but Dean was bigger, stronger, and much harsher.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, "I've been looking for you. Let my little brother go. Now." Dean all but hissed and Uriel did so, tried to run but Dean caught him by the collar and slammed him into the locker.

"Dean listen I didn't mean-" Uriel began but Dean cut him off.

"You didn't mean it? Bullshit. You listen to me, Uriel. If you ever, and I mean _ever_ touch Sammy or anyone else for that matter, I swear I will leave you in a ditch to rot. Hey, I aint done. If I hear from Sammy that you hurt him again, verbally, mentally or physically I swear to god above that I will rip out your tongue and strangle you with it. Sammy is my little brother; he's the only blood I got left, and nobody, not dirt like you not anyone else is going to hurt him while I am alive and breathing. Got it?" Dean asked slamming him into the locker again.

Uriel nodded, and Dean threw him down the hallway, Uriel stumbled for a few feet and then fell sliding another few inches before stopping.

"Dean?" he heard Sammy say from a few feet away. Mr. Shirley, Chuckles, Sam and Cas, and a few other students were all staring at him.

"Are you alright Sammy?" Dean asked kneeling in front of his brother.

"I'm fine Dean, he didn't hurt me. Thank you for not beating him up, I want you to finish high school and go to college without having something like that on your record." Sam said with a worried look on his face.

"You don't need to worry about me, alright kiddo? Just worry about you. Now give your brother a hug." Dean said smiling at his brother. Sam hugged him tight around the waste; he was up to Dean's chin now and still growing.

"Dean, get to class, and do not do that again. I'm not going to report it or anything because honestly you saved my son and a lot of other kids trouble in the future, but don't do it again." Mr. Shirley scolded.

"Thanks Mr. Shirley," Chuck nodded, Chuckles also gave Dean a hug and he and Sam headed into class after their teacher. Cas was still standing in the hallway facing Dean.

"Sorry you had to see that Cas." Dean said shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet.

"No Dean, what I think you did was very noble, and frankly I thought it was hot." Cas said blushing and added, "Ahh, I was too forward again wasn't I? I'm sorry if that bothered you I jus-" Dean cut him off once again, smiling at the once again awkward Cas.

"Cas I'm flattered really. Don't worry about being forward, I think _that's _hot." Dean said with a wink and then hurried off to class.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

"I still can't believe this is your car." Cas said as they walked up to it after their math class ended.

"She's a beauty isn't she. Built her from the ground up once. Fixed everything, my uhh, Dad left it too me." Dean said, getting a little quiet at the mention of his parents. Cas chose to ignore it for now, and instead chose to openly stare at Dean's ass.

"See something you like there, Cas?" Dean asked and stuck his butt in Cas' direction.

"I'm sorry for staring, earlier today I failed to mention that you look really hot today, and to be honest, your ass looks absolutely fantastic." Cas said blushing and grinning at the same time.

"Nah, don't apologize. I like that your so forward, it's really hot, as I said earlier and to be honest? You look really hot like everyday, I mean like you just had sex. It's really distracting, especially in class." Dean said smirking.

"Thanks, no I guess you'll have to imagine what I look like after I actually have sex." Cas said shooting back a clever retort.

"Cas, I'd rather not drive with a boner, it's uncomfortable." Dean said chuckling and Cas laughed.

Dean and Cas were becoming so openly comfortable with one another and they'd only known each other for a few days. Dean was nervous because he hadn't felt this way, ever. Not even when he was with his last girlfriend Lisa, who he went steady with for three years before she cheated on him. Cas was feeling the same, only he'd only ever been in two relationships, one with a woman name Hester, that's when he figured out he was gay, and one the summer before college with a guy named Michael who was a huge douche wad that tried to steal all of his money and sleep with his sister. Anna effectively hit him over the head with a frying pan and called the police.

They got to the coffe shop, it was a small one in town and it was called Gabe's Coffee Shop, simple a petite and Dean loved it because it served the best pie he'd ever tasted and freshly brewed coffee.

"You have go to be joking." Cas said when the pulled up.

"What?" Dean asked.

"This is my brother's coffee shop." Cas said simply.

"Oh, well it has the best pie ever, but uh, do you wanna go somewhere else?" Dean asked.

"No Dean, this is fine, just, my brother is a little much." Cas said.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Dean said grinning and took Cas' hand, much to Cas' happiness and they walked into the shop.

It was small and cozy inside and it was practically empty save for a few people at the counter and the staff.

"Deano! How's it goin- Cassie?" Gabriel said as he made his way around the counter, "Wait just a minute! Cassie is the hunk you've been swooning over?" he asked Dean. Dean eyes just widened.

"Cassie? Wait, Cas, Gabe is your brother?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Cas said shrugging.

"Aww, Cassie, don't say that! I haven't seen you in weeks!" Gabe said and hugged his brother.

"Hello to you too, Gabriel, please let me go." Cas said timidly and Gabriel laughed and released his brother.

"Now isn't this just a small gay world huh?" Gabe said patting Dean on the shoulder and walking behind the counter. "What can I get you Cas, I'm assuming you want the usual Dean?" Gabe asked and Dean nodded.

"Uhh, I'll have some coffee, I assume that you remember how to make it Gabriel?" Gabe nodded, " and two croissants."

"It'll be ready in about 7 minutes, take a seat and love it out, create rainbows, be all dooey eyed and shit." Gabe said and they bother rolled their eyes and sat down at a booth near the window.

"I am so sorry for….that." Cas said motioning to Gabriel with his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually used to it, I've been coming here for around 4 years straight. Since I started high school." Dean told him, and Cas nodded.

They started off talking about the serious things right away. They both lost their parents, they both had trouble with the loss of their parents, obviously, they talked about their strange, insanely close, yet very loving relationships they had with their siblings, even though it may not seem that way with Gabriel.

"Wait a second? _You've never seen Star Wars?_" Dean asked incredulously.

"Nope, but I do seriously love Lord of the Rings, I can even speak Elvin." Cas told him a Dean raised an eye brow.

"Yeah? I love those movies, say something." Dean said looking at him skeptically.

"Lle naa vanima" Cas said in his deep rumbly voice.

"Wow that's really hot, damn, uh, what did you say?" Dean asked trying to calm the heat that was building in his groin.

"It means, 'You are beautiful'" Cas said quietly.

"Wow Cas, thanks, really, but if anyone here is beautiful then it's you. I mean, you turn heads without effort." Dean told him, and Cas took his hand on top of the table.

"Dean, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but you look like a fucking Greek god, so keep the compliment." Cas said a little forcefully.

"Alright fine, but only because the was you said that turns me on, and I don't wanna get a boner in the resteraunt. Now that I mention it, a lot of things about you turn me on. I don't know if we can go out in public together." Dean said grinning at his joke.

"Oh? Then who are you going to have to fix your boners if you do get one? I always thought doing it yourself was rather boring." Cas shot back, smirking at Dean's shocked expression. They were enjoying the banter and soon, it got to the time when Dean had to pick Sam up from Chuckles' house soon.

Dean was waiting outside the coffee shop, leaning against the impala with his arms crossed across his chest and his ankles crossed. Gabe wanted to talk to Cas for a minute before they left and Dean decided to give a little privacy.

When Cas walked out and saw Dean standing there just as he was he had to pull out his phone and take a picture. Dean just smiled and waited for Cas to finish.

"And why the pic?" Dean asked, not moving but letting Cas walk closer.

"You just look really gorgeous and sexy right now and I couldn't waste the opportunity." Cas told him.

"well you can only keep it if you set it as your lock screen." Dean challenged.

"Deal." Cas said and let Dean watch as he did so.

"Cas, come ere'" Dean said and Cas got even closer so that their noses were only an inch apart. Dean pulled on Cas' tie and brought their faces closer, closing the distance, and kissing the dark haired man with all the emotion he could contain, Cas returned the kiss eagerly and it became passionate, so they broke it off before people started staring.

"Cas, I know this is only the first date, but I gotta tell you. I'm comfortable with you, being with you feels right, and normal, and perfect, and I wanna go slow, like normal couples do, but I wanted to let you know that." Dean said leaning his forehead against Cas'.

"I know precisely what you mean Dean. I feel the same, wholly, I promise. You needn't worry." Cas told him and they kissed while smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this, as am I, here's the next chapter. **

It had been two weeks since Cas and Dean had started dating. It wasn't a big deal to Dean's fellow math class students but when people at school found out it was a little crazy for a few days. It's not that people didn't know that Dean was bi, everyone knew, he'd just never had a boyfriend at school before. He'd had one or two over summers, and they never went to the same school that he did so it was never an issue. But Cas, Cas observes Dean's senior English class, and some of the girls were quite put out that Dean was now dating someone and a few felt that way about Cas.

One girl in particular, Dean could never remember her name, but she'd had a weird obsession with him since freshmen year and she was thoroughly disappointed and enraged that Dean was not dating her. It scared him a little to be honest.

At the University, it was much the same for Cas. Everyone new that he was dating the gorgeous mysterious high school senior that was only on campus for an hour each day and it never failed to be a conversation starter whenever he was in the room. It was never 'ohhh Dean's dating an older guy' type of thing because Dean was the one with the car, he was tough and stubborn and manly all around while Cas, older or not, was in fact the 'little nerdy guy' so to speak.

It was a Saturday, Dean was at work until four so Cas was hanging out at Gabriel's diner while he waited. Spending time with Gabriel always seemed to pass the time. While he was sitting at the bar, swirling in the twisty stool and reading a book while Gabriel blabbered on about the new candy shop in the downtown shopping mall Cas looked up to see Sam Winchester and Chuck Shirley Jr. walk in. Sam was growing at an alarming rate and consistently borrowed Dean's clothes until they had money to buy him new ones. He stood at the lengthy height of 5' 11'', one inch taller then Cas and two shorter then Dean.

"And it turns out that Madison and her family didn't really go _camping_. They were glampers, I was stuck with a bunch of glampers for five days, and it was agonizing." Sam told Chuck while they made their way to the counter, "Oh hey Cas." Sam said smiling at him.

"Hi Sam, uhh what's a glamper?" Cas asked as the boys sat with him at the counter bar thingy.

"Oh it's a word that Dean and I came up with when were little, a glamper is a high end camper. You know, like tv, radio, sleeping in an RV or Cabin, all the enjoyments of camping without the inconvenience of doing work." Sam explained.

Cas nodded chuckling a little and then noticed that Chuck was carrying a notebook and was furiously writing things down.

"Whatchya writing Chuck?" he asked. He did observe in their English class too after all.

"Oh, uhh nothing really." He said quietly, flushing slightly.

"Chuck's writing a book." Sam said looking at the menus.

"Sam!" Chuck hissed but Sam only shrugged.

"You are?" Cas asked, "That's wonderful Chuck, am I allowed to know what it's about?" Cas asked.

Chuck shrugged and nudged Sam in the arm.

"Chuck's a phenomenal writer Cas. The book is called Supernatural, it's going to be an entire series. It's about two brothers who drive around the US hunting evil. It sounds a little silly but I've read a lot of what he's written and it's amazing. He's basing all of the characters off of people we know. Dean and I are the brothers." Sam explained smiling.

"That's really cool Chuck, if you ever want me to read them over, peer edit them, need my opinion, don't be afraid to ask." Cas told the boy who smiled.

"Thanks Cas" he said quietly but before Cas could say you're welcome Gabriel came bursting out of the kitchen.

"CASSIE, you're supposed to feed them not bore them to death, stop distracting my customers!" Gabriel whined standing in front of them on the other side of the counter.

"Gabriel, I actually know them, and they initiated the conversation." Cas said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Is he lying? Tell me if he's lying or I won't feed you." Gabriel threatened staring intently at the two boys. Chuck had started scribbling again, looking at Gabriel, and most likely devising a character for him.

"He's not lying I promise." Sam assured him grinning.

"So who are you, how do you know Cassie?" Gabe asked curiously.

"Gabriel, they're freshmen in one of the English classes I observe in and Sam is also Dean's younger brother." Cas explained, "Sam this is my older brother, Gabriel."

"You're Dean-o's precious baby bro? well, nice to finally meet ya, Sammy." Gabe said holding out his hand.

"Uh yeah," Sam said cringing when he called him Sammy, "And please don't call me Sammy, only Dean can." He added taking the hand and shaking it.

"No problemo, my bad." Gabriel said, and watched as Sam dropped his napkin, got off his stool and crouched down to pick it up. Standing up he put it back on the counter but froze when Gabriel practically gasped.

"WHOA! You a fucking huuggeee! Hold old are you again?" Gabe asked looking up at Sam way more then anyone else had to.

"Uhh, I'm 15, how old are you..?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I'm 23, but that's not important, you though, YOU…are a Samsquatch." Gabriel said smirking and Chuck barked out a laugh but quickly stopped when Sam glared at him menacingly.

"I am so sorry Sam, but you were bound to meet Gabriel at some point, he's actually pretty good friends with Dean since he's a regular." Cas said sighing and Sam nodded.

"It's alright I guess, I can't change the unavoidable." Sam said smirking at Cas and Cas returned it with a grin and Gabriel just ignored them and got Sam and Chuck their food.

"So youurrrrrrrrrrrrrr Dean-o's brother….huh. I see it. You've got that whole Winchester vibe about you." Gabe said looking at Sam and squinting his eyes as if he were observing some weird science experiment.

"Winchester vibe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Same clothing type, most likely same sayings and word usage," Gabriel sniffed loudly, "same after shave; old spice. Almost same color hair," Gabriel continued.

"Same love for family, extremely close attachment to your brother, same love for food, both very intelligent," Cas added.

"Both super good looking, can have any girl or guy they wanted, jacked even though you guys aren't even out of high school yet, good with cars, athletic, every teen age girls dream.." Chuck mumbled into his notebook and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Winchester vibe." Gabriel confirmed, and Cas nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess you guys have a Novack vibe." Sam said shoving the rest of the sandwich into his mouth and only chewing twice before swallowing.

"We do? Because I am _nothing _like Gabriel." Cas said staring at young the Winchester with a heat that Sam didn't know he had.

"Yeah, you're both severely sarcastic, and even though you don't act like it, you're relationship is just as strong and ridiculous as me and Dean's. I mean, you guys don't even look related but you look related, do you know what I mean?" Sam asked.

"I guess." They both grumbled and Sam only chuckled.

Sam and Chuck ended up spending an hour or two in the café with the Novack boys, a few customers came in but today was slow so they could continue conversation and Chuck got a lot of writing done, occasionally asking for Cas' help. Sam and Gabriel actually became fast friends, and they hit it off more then he and Dean did which is surprising since Dean and Gabe had a ridiculous amount in common.

"Everybody relax!" they heard Dean say loudly as he entered the diner, he swayed his hips and body in a very risqué dance that he shouldn't really be doing in a diner that made Cas blush and added, "I'm here." And grinned.

Sam was in the back, he offered to help Gabe so something in the kitchen while Gabe was serving some of the customers that were effectively disturbed by Dean's presence. Chuck was now sitting in a corner writing furiously, huddled over his notebook and sucking down coffee like it was air.

"Hey." Cas said standing as Dean came over to him.

"Hey babe." Dean grinned wrapping his arms around Cas, who wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and then Gabe just pops up from behind the counter and snaps a picture.

"Cassie and Dean-o sittin in a treeeee." He sang.

"Fuck off Gabe." Dean said sneering at his friend and Gabe only laughed and gave Dean a cup of coffee.

"Ignore short stuff over there." Cas said and they went in for a kiss. They kissed hard and passionate, Gabe watched intently and the few others in the diner ignored it best they could.

"Hey Dean, I thought I talked to you about sucking face in public, it makes others uncomfortable." Sammy said coming out of the back ad handing Gabe some clean dishes.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean said grinning at him, let go of Cas and walked over to him with his arms open. "Come on Sammy give your big brother a hug."

"No get away you have Cas germs all over youuuuu." Sam said scrunching his face and running away playfully.

"Hey!" Cas said pretending to be offended.

"Sammy if you don't get over here and give me a hug so help me god I wil-" Dean almost finished but Sam interrupted.

"Don't get your briefs in a twist, I'm comin'." Sam said and practically tackled Dean in a hug, he may not seem like it, but Dean loved hugs. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's torso and Dean wrapped his around Sam's shoulders. Sam tried to pick Dean up but only got him onto his tip toes.

"Nice try." Dean said chuckling and picked Sammy up off the ground entirely. Sam laughed out loud and the others in the diner, and Cas and Gabe couldn't help but smile sincerely at how the brothers acted with one another. They gave each other one more quick sneeze before pulling apart smiling at each other.

"Awhhh you guys are the cutest brothers everrrrr." Gabe said in a voice that was unlike one used in talking to a cute puppy.

"Shut up Gabe." The Winchesters said at the same time.

"So how was school yesterday Sammy? I didn't really see you much since it was Friday, Uriel didn't bother you did he?" Dean asked worriedly.

"No Dean Uriel didn't say anything. He can barely look at me without getting scared. I've been fine, you don't need to keep asking." Sam said smiling at his older brother.

"Hey, I'm just asking. I'll kill him if he does." Dean said gritting his teeth a little.

"Dean, Uriel hasn't bothered anyone, at least from what I've seen," Cas told Dean, putting an arm around him, "You've done enough, no need to get more over protective than you already are." Cas smiled at him, because the love that Dean had for his brother and the need he had to help others.

"I know, I know." Dean said and kissed Cas' hand, leaning into his boyfriend's chest.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Cas was sitting in his dorm room reading. He left his dorm room door open, people would come in and say hi and the noise of people in the background kept him calm. He could never focus when it was completely quiet.

Cas had two roommates, Meg Masters and Charlie Bradbury. Meg was bi and Charlie was a lesbian and they were a couple living with a gay man. It worked out pretty damn well. Next door were some other girls and across the hall some other guys. They were all one big group of friends, Cas was closer with his brothers and Dean's family but he still enjoyed their company. Meg and Charlie were his closest friends though; he'd known them since high school and loved them like family.

Meg was sitting on the couch with her feet in Cas' lap while he read and Charlie was playing video games on the floor, leaning against the couch, in the space between Cas and Meg. It was a nice day outside, warm out, and they had the window open in their dorm. Cas had only ever shown Dean where he lived a few times because he drove Cas home a lot, but Dean had only been inside twice because he didn't have a visitors pass and it was very late at night, he couldn't get one. Both these times Dean snuck out th window the next morning and Charlie and Meg were pissed that they hadn't got to see the famous Dean Winchester.

This time though, Dean wanted to see Cas and he'd gotten off work early and decided to surprise him. It was a Saturday, Bobby told him to get outta the shop because it was quiet and that he'd call him if he needed him. He couldn't wait to surprise Cas that he'd forgotten to change. He was wearing an old pair of jeans that were a little tight in the thigh and butt areas, and a tight black t-shirt that he'd cut the sleeves off of. He was also wearing a pair of dirty boots and he had car oil all over him. But when Dean thought about it, he realized that Cas probably wouldn't mind at all.

Cas was finishing up a page in his book when someone outside calling his name made him jump.

"Cas! Caaaasssss!" he heard in an awfully familiar voice.

Cas pushed Meg's feet off of his lap and looked out the window. Dean was standing there, as appealing as ever, a little sweaty, tan, in clothes that did things for his body that Cas could healthily appreciate, and a little covered in car oil.

"Dean? What are you doing here? Aren't you working at the shop today?" Cas asked. When he said Dean's name Charlie and Meg tried to look out the window and see but he pushed them away.

"Bobby gave me the rest of the day off, well sort of. I'm on call, but there weren't any cars that needed fixing so I got excited and came to see you." Dean told him, blushing a little. Meg and Charlie awed.

"Meet me at the front door, I'll come down and let you in, and get you a visitors pass." Cas told him and Dean flashed him a toothy grin before leaving to the front of the building. Meg and Charlie were too late looking out.

"You'll just have to wait until I bring him up okay?" Cas said laughing.

"Okay, but hurry. We wanna see this hunk of yours." Charlie said waggling her eyebrows. Cas shook his head.

When Cas got downstairs to the front door of his dorm building he found Dean waiting outside with his hands in his pockets, trying to avoid these three college freshmen that were ogling him to an excessive extent. One of them looked ready to pounce so Cas hurried out there.

"Dean!" Cas said as he opened the door and walked into Dean's open arms.

"Hey Cas, hope this isn't a bad time." He said pulling out of the hug to look down at him.

"It couldn't have been a better one." Cas said smiling and Dean grinned and gave him a kiss. Cas looked over to find those girls seething at him and in shock. Cas smiled to himself. "Come on, I'll get you a visitors pass and then you can finally meet my roommates." Cas told him.

"Ooohhh, exciting." Dean said and let Cas pull him inside by his hand. People stared a little because most of them had only ever heard about Dean and Cas and never actually seen them together. A few people from their math class said hello but other then that they were left well enough alone. Dean hung his visitors pass around his neck, his muscles rippling as he moved his arms. Cas could stare all he wanted but others tried not to.

"You know people talk about us all the time here." Cas told him as they made their way upstairs.

"They do?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, a few people knew about the mysterious hunky high school student in the advanced math class but when we started dating? It was the talk of this side of the campus, and half of the people don't even know what you look like. It's very amusing." Cas explained.

"Huh. That's weird. I haven't really had much problems at school accept that a few people are disappointed because they either wanted to date me or they wanted to date you. And there's this one girl whose kind of obsessed with me, but other then that it's fine." Dean told him as they got onto Cas' floor.

"Well that's a little creepy." Cas said laughing and finally they made it to Cas' dorm room. Dean had already been here twice so he didn't need a tour but he'd never met Cas' roommates before.

"Meg, Charlie, you can come out because I know you're dying to meet him." Cas said into the empty looking apartment.

Dean stood in the kitchen, in front of the small counter next to Cas and watched as two women emerged. One with long dark hair and plump cheeks, the other with long vibrant red hair and a thing face, both very pretty, and holding hands.

"Dean, these are my roommates and best friends since high school, Meg Masters and her girlfriend Charlie Bradbury." Cas said introducing them, "Guys this is my boyfriend Dean Winchester."

"Hiya." Dean said smiling shyly at them.

"Ohhh, Cas he is a hunk. Mmm mmm if I wasn't a lesbian I would be all over you right now." Charlie said looking him up and down.

"Uhh, thanks?" Dean said half smiling.

"He is rather gorgeous, Cassie where ever did you find him?" Meg asked.

"I already told you bozos everything. Goodness gracious." Cas said and took Dean to sit on the couch. "Where's Sam?" Cas asked, as the girls came in to sit down and continue their videogames.

"Uh, he's actually at the diner. He and Gabe really hit it off. Chuckles has like locked himself in his room until he completely finished typing his book so he walked down to see if Gabe wanted any help." Dean told him stretching and putting his head in Cas' lap.

"Awwhhh, your brothers are friends with each other? That's so cute, how old is your brother Dean?" Charlie asked while she shot people and zombies.

"Sammy just turned fifteen a month ago. He's a freshman in high school, although some of his teachers have been talking to me about having him skip a grade." Dean said proudly.

"Smart bunch" Meg said eating some pop tarts and picked up a controller to play with Charlie.

"Yeah, I have no idea why he likes Gabe." Dean said chuckling and Cas and the girls laughed. Gabe was an interesting one. Cas was running his fingers through Dean's hair when Dean stretched again, his muscles were sore and Cas noticed two gashes on Dean's left arm, a few inches below his shoulder.

"Dean, what happened?" Cas asked.

"This? Oh nothing really. I was fixin an engine earlier and I slipped on some oil and when I slipped I went down on these two sharp parts that were stickin up at the side. I washed em', I've had worse." Dean said waving it off.

"They could get infected." Cas said worriedly.

"Do you wanna bandage it? Would it make you feel better?" Dean asked looking up at Cas who nodded.

They headed the bathroom and Cas cleaned off the dry blood. As soon as it was gone the started bleeding again and he had to wrap some tape around some thick medical gauze on the two cuts, after washing and disinfecting them.

"All better." Cas said smiling down at Dean who was perched on the toilet.

"Come ere' you." Dean said playfully and pulled Cas down for a kiss. Cas ended up straddling Dean, Dean gripped Cas' hips and kissed his boyfriend like no tomorrow. Cas was sucking Dean's bottom lip and Dean was mapping out Cas' mouth with his tongue and then there was a knock on the door.

"If you're going to have sex I'd prefer it to happen in the bedroom please, not in a bathroom that we all _share_." Meg said through the door, and Dean and Cas laughed.

They got out of the bathroom and went back to their spot on the couch. Then someone knocked on their dorm room door that Cas had ended up closing. Charlie got up to answer it and when she did there were five other people standing there, trying to peak in and get a good look at Dean Winchester.

**I totally used a Ten Inch Hero, Boaz Priestly reference, but fit it better to Dean. Yeah. One of my fave movies. Anyways. Are you guys liking it so far? Anything you want to happen? Anything you want me to add or change? Review please! One love. **

**Liz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys, I feel like I'm apologizing on ever story each time I update but yeah, LOL. Here's the next chapter, enjoy :D**

"What, what is it?" Cas asked Meg quietly as Charlie talked to someone outside their dorm room.

"Students, mostly from this floor, they've come to see the famous Dean Winchester with his boyfriend first hand." Meg said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Everyone wants to meet you." Cas said exasperated.

"I don't get it… why am I so special? Is it because I'm in high school? The people in our math class don't fawn over me. Why am I so important?" Dean asked.

"Cassie didn't tell you?" Meg asked surprised.

"Tell me? Tell me what? All he said was that people talked about me because I was still in high school, and I seemed mysterious and shit." Dean said looking at his boyfriend, "Cas?"

"It's nothing bad, Dean." Cas said consoling him when he saw the evident worry in his eyes. "It's just that- ughhhh Dean, it's ridiculous, and embarrassing." Cas said warily.

"Hun," Meg said gaining Dean's attention, "Cas here has three older brothers, and his eldest is Lucifer Novack, he's a professor here at the school, a wealthy professor that has a very evident reputation in this school as someone who doesn't take anyone's shit and does as he pleases. He's also very popular with the students, everyone loves him. So when people found out that Lucifer's extremely hot younger brother was coming to the school, well they freaked a little." Meg explained.

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with me?" Dean asked.

"You're the first person I've dated since I started attending school here." Cas mumbled.

"The only one." Meg emphasized, "He's been asked out by every hot, male, and available guy that swings his way on campus. A few girls have even tried, and he always turns them down, until _you_." Meg said smirking.

Dean was smiling now, not because he was the first person to have dated Cas here, although that was part of it, it was because Cas was so embarrassed about it. He didn't want Dean to know and it was kind of cute.

"Cas is that true?" Dean asked, holding his boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah, it's true. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that I was full of myself or anything, or a rich snob." Cas said blushing and messing with the calluses on Dean's palm. They were small and rough and had become hard over time after using screw drivers and wrenches and working on cars since he was a little boy.

"Cas I don't think that, and I wouldn't have thought that, ever." Dean assured him, "But why am I the first one?" Dean asked now curious, Meg had joined Charlie at the door so Dean and Cas could talk alone.

"Well, because when I first met you, I was absolutely floored by how gorgeous you are, and then after talking with you I realized that you're a good person. I'm sure that others that have asked me out were good people, but they only wanted to date me because of my appearance and who I was, you didn't know who I was, or know my older brother. You just thought I was some random guy, and I dunno. There's just something about you Dean Winchester, something that's different and amazing." Cas told him.

"Wow Cas, I don't think I'm nearly as amazing as you think I am, but…I'm glad you said yes." Dean said, gosh Sammy would be making fun of him if he new how girly he was being.

"Me too." Cas said grinning and they leaned in to kiss just as Meg and Charlie let the crowd of people inside their dorm room.

"And behold! The one and only Castiel Novack and is hunk of a man Dean Winchester, engaging in the activity commonly known as kissing." Charlie said in a narrator voice like it was animal planet.

Cas and Dean effectively flipped her off at the same time while they were still kissing, but pulled apart because people were watching them. Cas new most of the people on his floor, he wasn't exactly friends with them, but he said hello to them whenever he walked by them during the day. One was Adam, a tall blonde kid who was a sophomore, Becky Rosen, also a sophomore, a small brunette freshmen named Ruby, a quiet, tall brunette junior named Anias, and Ruby's best friend a blonde named Lillith.

"Adam? Damn, I forgot you went here." Dean said standing and shaking the tall blonde boy's hand.

"You're the guy that everyone's talking about? Man I was expecting something much more impressive." Adam said laughing and pulled Dean in for a hug.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"Oh uh, Cas, this is my older cousin Adam, I forgot he transferred here, he used to go to some state university in Massachusetts." Dean explained and Cas nodded smiling.

"Well uh Dean, this is Ruby, Anias, Becky and Lillith." Charlie said introducing them and Dean couldn't help but notice how she cringed at everyone's name accept Anias'.

"Guys, this is Cas' man candy, Dean Winchester." Charlie concluded the introductions and sat down with Meg.

"uh, hi." Dean said, deciding to stay between Cas and Adam.

"So you're the kid everyone's been raving about huh." Lilith said,

"He's handsome Cas, good choice." Ruby said looking Dean up and down.

"Thanks." Cas said almost monotone.

"I still like the kid that's been hanging out with you're older brother at the diner." Ruby and Lilith nodded, "Yeah he's got a baby face but he's handsome. Yum-eeee." Lilith added.

"Whoa, hold the fuck up." Dean said turning on the two girls.

"Dean?" Adam and Cas said questioningly.

"_That kid_ at Gabe's diner, is my baby brother, and he's only a freshmen in high school, so keep you're hands off of him." Dean said, his face had gone stoic and his voice was as threatening as ever.

"What?!" Adam said turning on the two college girls, even Cas was glaring at them.

"We're sorry?" Lilith said.

"We won't touch him okay?" Ruby said holding her hands up defensively.

"Yeah, you better not." Adam added, "Because if there's anything you ought to know is that Dean Winchester doesn't care about anyone more then his little brother. So if he finds out you messed with Sam? I suggest you stay far away from here, because he and I will both personally kick your asses." Adam said the words Dean was just about to.

"Yeah, umm you guys need to calm the fuck down, come on Lilith, we're leaving." Ruby said harshly and they left the room.

"Sorry about them, they're kind of angry souls." Becky said finally speaking up. "Their a lot like these characters in a book series that I'm reading online, it's actually kind of weird because one of the main characters is also named Dean.." Becky started talking really fast but Anias silenced her.

"Becky, no one wishes to discuss those silly books" he said in a quite but authoritative voice.

"Wait," Dean said, "Is the younger brother named Sam? Do they hunt monsters or whatever the fuck they do?" Dean asked.

"Oh my gosh! You read the Supernatural books too?" she said jumping up and down excitedly and Anias and Adam rolled their eyes.

"Uh, no. But my little brother, _Sammy_, has a best friend, and he uh, he's the author. He uses the alias Carver Edlund." Dean told her and watched as her eyes widened.

"Now it all makes sense!" she shrieked and ran from the room.

"Well, I better go make sure she doesn't stalk your younger brother, she's a tad obsessive." Anias said, nodded to them and left.

"Well hasn't this been fun." Dean said sitting on the couch, and rubbing his temples. Adam turned to face him while Cas sat on the other side of him, Meg and Charlie were sitting on the other side of Dean, playing video games again. They didn't really like conflict, and neither did Cas.

"Dean, I'm so sorry that these people bothered you." Cas said trying to look into Dean's eyes. Dean looked up to meet them and said, "Cas it's not your fault buddy, some people are just big bag's o' dicks, as Gabe would say. But I got to see my cousin Adam, and I met Becky and Anias who are kinda weird but nice, and Meg and Charlie here are pretty damn cool, so everything's okay, alright?" Dean told him.

"Yeah, you guys really shouldn't listen to Ruby and Lilith. They're what you would call bad seeds." Adam said sitting on the floor and taking a controller from Charlie who offered it to him so she could turn to Dean and Cas.

"Adam's right, those two, they are not to be trifled with. Some mean ass bitches that are sluts and a half." Charlie said, not bothering to censor her words.

"Wow, um alright." Dean said not sure if he should laugh or cringe.

"I'll talk to Gabe and make sure that they don't bother Sam when we're not there at the diner. He likes Sam a lot anyways, so I'm sure it'll be fine." Cas assured Dean.

"Yeah, Gabe's cool, that's cool." Dean said mostly to himself, "So uh Adam, Cas is coming over for dinner tonight, you're welcome to come, we're all just hanging out at the Roadhouse, Ellen and Jo'll be there and Bobby, I'm sure they'd love to see you since ya know it's been like two years." Dean said looking up at his older cousin.

"Sure Dean, I've been meaning to come visit but college is stressful once your in your second year so don't give me that 'your family misses you' crap." Adam said grinning down at Dean and Dean laughed.

"Oh and Benny is going, and I'm sure that Sam invited Chuck and Gabe along too, so Charlie and Meg, you guys are welcome to come." Dean added and they told him they might stop by. Adam left shortly after and Cas and Dean went into Cas' bedroom to have a little time to themselves before tonight.

**XXXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXXX**

"So Gabe you're coming right?" Sam asked sitting with Chuck at the Diner's counter as Gabe made some coffees for a few customers.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Gabe said smiling and served the coffees. "So Chuckles," Gabe had started using the nickname Dean used for Chuck, "What character am I in your book?" Gabe asked. Gabe had gotten curious and started reading the books that Chuck was writing and became very fond of them. He continually offered advice and plots that he believed would be good, but he hadn't been able to read the book that his character was in because it wasn't finished yet.

"Gabe I'm not going to tell you, it'll spoil everything." Chuck told him.

"I thought it was the trickster, but you didn't use my name, so I'm not so sure," Gabe said leaning over the table and trying to look at Chuck's laptop. Chuck pulled away.

"AH-ah, not until I'm finished." Chuck said shaking his head and Sam laughed at the two of them.

"Fine," Gabe said pouting and Chuck giggled after Gabe mentioned something about how a kid his age shouldn't have a beard or whatever. Just as Gabe was about to strike up a conversation with Sam, Jo and Benny walked in. Benny was also a regular at the diner, that's where he and Dean picked up their coffee before school but Jo wasn't much of a coffee person so she always waited in the car. Sam turned towards them.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Hey kiddo, we're here on an errand for Dean." Jo said slinging her arm around Sam's shoulders; she was always a great older sister to him.

"Yeah, he wants at least three apple pies for tonight I guess." Benny said then looked up to see Gabe, "Hey Gabe" he said smiling.

"Hiya Benny, my barrel chested friend, three apple pies did you say?" Gabe asked.

"Yup." Benny said, in his southern accent, he'd moved up to Kansas from Louisiana his freshmen year.

"So," Gabe said as he got the pies out of a freezer, "You two bone heads gonna introduce me to this beautiful young lady or what?" Gabe asked looking at Sam and Benny then at Jo.

"Oh right," Sam said, "This is Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle's daughter, they own the Roadhouse, and she's practically my sister." Sam said smiling at her, he'd wrapped his arm around her waste and gave her a side hug.

"Yup, my best friend. Her and Dean took me under their wings my freshmen year of high school." Benny said in his slow elegant drawl.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Jo, I'm Gabriel Novack, and this is my diner." He said winking and Sam glared at him.

"Gabe, she's still seventeen and you're twenty three, slow your roll." He hissed a little.

"It's alright Sam," Jo said smiling at him affectionately, "I heard your cousin Adam's coming tonight, so I'll be all over him like white on rice." Jo said laughing, she's always had a thing for Adam.

"Wait? Did you say Gabriel _Novack_? You're Cas' brother?" Jo asked.

"I'm Cassie's youngest older brother, he has three, I'm just the most well known." Gabe said nodding.

"Wow, you guys look _nothing _a like. But you do have that Novack vibe about you." Jo concluded.

"Told you." Sam said and Gabe through up his hands in an over exaggerated gesture before having Benny pay for the pies.

"Sam you need a ride?" Benny asked as he and Jo made to leave.

"Nah, we're gonna drive over with Gabe in a little while, see you there." Sam said and they left, and then turned back to Gabe, "Wait Cas has three older brothers?" he asked.

"Sure does." Gabe said and started counting it off on his fingers, "The oldest is Lucifer, he's twenty eight, and is a very well known Professor at the university here, then comes Balthazar, he's twenty five, he's a museum curator in London, he's lived there for most of his life with our aunt, he only really visited in the summer, so he's basically British, and then comes me, Gabriel, twenty three, owner of this fine Diner, and then Castiel, nineteen. We also have a little cousin, her name is Anna and she lives with Lucifer, she's nine. Her parent's died so Lucifer adopted her." Gabe explained.

"Lucifer?" Sam questioned.

"When our Dad was alive, he was very religious, and had a thing for Angel names. Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, all angels." He told the younger Winchester, and Sam nodded curiously, and Chuck, Chuck's eyes widened, because little did they know that all of these names were literally perfect for his book series.

It was later, Bobby and Ellen were in the kitchen of the Roadhouse cooking and Jo was tending bar for the small group of people that were all gathered together. The bar was technically closed on Sundays, but it was just a family/friends gathering so she was getting drinks for everyone over 16. Gabe was unfortunately showing Sam how to play beer pong, but with soda instead of alcohol, Chuck was writing, and discussing the plot with Benny who had become very fond of the younger boy, almost like Dean was with Sam.

Dean and Cas were sitting at the bar talking with Jo about their lives and what had happened at the dorm, and how Adam would be getting a ride with Charlie and Meg, because, Dean definitely knew about the huge crush Jo had on his older cousin.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend does he?" Jo asked.

"Not that I know of, but honestly Jo, you don't need to worry. I may have stayed in touch with him over the past few years, but he barely remembers what you look like. Sammy and I didn't live with you and Ellen and Bobby until after my dad died remember?" Dean told her.

"Oh because that's supposed to make me feel better? That he doesn't remember my face?" she said exasperatedly.

"No Jo, what I'm trying to say is that you'll blow him away alright? You're very beautiful Jo, okay." Dean practically grumbled, and Cas awed and Jo blushed.

"Oh, well thanks Dean." She said smiling and kissed him on the cheek, "You take care of him." Jo said sternly to Cas who saluted her.

"I'm very lucky I know." Cas said grinning and gave Dean a big sloppy kiss that turned his eats red. "Now remember," Cas said turning to Jo again, "Act like you don't really remember him much okay? I've seen how Adam is at the university, if a beautiful woman like you doesn't catch his eye, even though I'm sure you will, ignoring someone like him will get under his skin." Cas said and Dean nodded, as did Jo.

Not five minutes later Adam walked in with Charlie and Meg right behind him.

"There's the boy that's been avoiding his Uncle Bobby for two years." Bobby said coming out of the kitchen to give Adam a hug.

"Sorry Bobby, I've been busy ya know?" Adam said and Cas got up to go and get Charlie and Meg.

"Everyone," Cas said before Adam could say hello to anyone else, "these are my two closest friends, Charlie Bradbury and her girlfriend Meg Masters," he said and they said hello and started mingling with the rest of the people inside.

"Adam!" Sam said looking up from his cup of soda that Gabe had handed him.

"Sam! Wow, you're huge! You're taller then me, catching up to Dean, wow man." Adam said giving his younger cousin a big hug.

"Yeah, he doesn't think I'll outgrow him but I think he's really just hoping that I don't." Sam said grinning and Adam reached up a little to rub his head. Adam waved to Benny and Chuck and turned to see Ellen standing behind him.

"Well, if it isn't Adam Winchester, my, my you've grown into a handsome boy." Ellen said smiling and gave him a hug.

"Ellen, you haven't even aged a day." He said smiling and hugged her back.

"Well, you're almost as charming as Dean, now aint ya?" she said chucking and Dean raised his beer to her comment.

"He learned all his moves from me." Adam said and Dean nearly spit out his beer, that he wasn't technically allowed to drink.

"Oh you wish, you know I've always had more game then you. I hooked up with your senior prom date and I was only a freshman." Dean said cockily.

"Jackass." Adam said laughing.

"You did?" Cas asked in shock and Dean nodded, blushing again.

"Jo honey? Get out here and say hello to Adam!" Ellen shouted because Jo had gone back to get some more beer out of the fridge.

"I'm comin' Ma!" she shouted and soon Jo pushed through a swinging wooden door with a case of beer in one hand, in all her low rise tight jeans and black tan top, flowing golden hair glory and smiled at Adam. He nearly choked on his breath.

"Hey Adam, wow haven't seen you in a long time." She said smoothly and Dean gave Cas the fist pump of success.

"Wow—umm, Hey Jo, wow—it's nice to see you." Adam barely got out and Jo set down the case of beer and gave him a quick hug that enjoyed more then he should've.

"Damn Cassie, where do you meet all of these super hot people?" Charlie said walking over with Meg and Jo blushed.

"Jo, these are my friends Charlie and Meg, Charlie, Meg, this is Jo, Dean's best friend but more like a sister thing." Cas said and Dean laughed at his words.

"Hiya, if I didn't already have a super hot girlfriend that I never want to replace, and you were a lesbian I would totally jump you right now." Charlie said giving Jo a hug.

"Oh uhh cool, same here?" Jo said blushing.

"I'm Meg, and I wouldn't jump you if I didn't have this buttnugget, I'd probably jump Cas." Meg said grinning and Dean wrapped Cas in his arms in a protective gesture, "Hey, nodoy's touching Cas, Cas mine." He whined and everyone laughed. "You can both have Jo she's too difficult to live with anyways." Dean said smirking at Jo.

"_I'm difficult to live with?_" Jo asked, "You are the biggest pain in the ass in the morning so don't even start." Jo shot back grinning.

"Sammy who's easier to live with me or Jo?" Dean asked him, he was back over with Gabe.

"Jo." He answered immediately, Dean frowned and everyone else laughed.

"Wait, you guys live together now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Dean told him, "The year dad died we moved in with Bobby, which you knew, but a few months after, Ellen moved in with Bobby which meant that so did Jo." Dean explained, "Now if you actually stayed in touch with us then maybeeee—" Dean began but Adam interrupted.

"Okay, I get it. I've missed out on a lot." Adam said, "A great deal actually." He said looking at Jo who then went behind the bar to prepare some more drinks.

The rest of the night, was eventful to say the least. Bobby and Ellen mostly stayed to themselves and talked about everyone there. Dean and Cas had gone over and started hanging with Sam and Gabe, they ended up playing some whacked up version of Truth or Dare, where it was actually just Dare and you basically had to do everything Gabe said. Benny and Chuck had gotten into a heated debate with Meg and Charlie about videogames that should and should not have been created and Adam was attached to Jo's hip the rest of the night; following her around like a puppy. She loved it.

Then Gabe got a phone call, and he started smiling at Cas so, naturally when he hung up Cas asked who it was.

"Gabriel, who was it?" Cas asked anxiously.

"Cassie, it was Balthazar! He's home! We're all eating at Lucifer's tomorrow night!" Gabriel said excitedly.

"Really?!" Cas asked and Gabe nodded.

"And you two," Gabe said pointing at Sam and Dean, "Are coming."

**So what do you think? Tell me everythannnng. Good, bad, wonderful, horrendous? What? Is there anything you want me to add? Take away? Change? Review pleaseeeee. I'm loving this a lot and I hope you are too. One love. **

**Liz. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing response, I'm loving your reviews so keep em' coming! They motivate me! I'm gonna explore the Jo/Adam thing a little bit, also this Winchester-Novack dinner thing is gonna be super funnn. Enjoy :D**

Dean wasn't surprised when Adam came by their school during lunch. He didn't have a car or a bike, he was on the same poorness level as every other average college student, so when they were eating lunch at the tables outside with the rest of the school's population, they saw Adam before he got to them.

Adam went to this school two years ago, so it wasn't strange for an alumnus to walk in and visit, it was just that the Winchester's had this "hot" gene that was passed on to every available male in their family and most of the teen age girls couldn't help but notice. Dean was taken, Sam was too young, so their feasted their eyes upon Adam. Too bad he only had eyes for Jo.

At their lunch table was a mix of ages, they were the only table that was like that. Sitting down were Sam, Chuck, and Benny and standing against the table because they couldn't sit still, were Den and Jo. People often wondered how they weren't related. Dean looked up when his cousin whistled at him.

"Adam, what're you doin here, man?" Dean asked, giving Adam the daps hug hand thing that all men did when greeting one another.

"Just thought I'd come by since I was walking back from the library." Adam said and looked at everyone sitting down, "Hey Sam, Chuck, Benny." They all nodded to him and then he turned to Jo and gave her a hug that screamed 'more then friends' at everyone. "Hey Jo." He said looking down at her and smiling and she tried to ignore the envious glares of almost every other female within seeing distance.

"Hiya Adam, just couldn't stay away could ya?" Jo said smirking up at him and he grinned back at her.

"Nope, guess I couldn't." he replied.

"Hey, can you two get a room please; I keep throwing up in my mouth." Benny said grinning at his best friend and Dean barked out a laugh and awarded Benny a fist pump. Adam chuckled and Jo stuck her tongue out at him. Adam kept his hand resting on the small of Jo's back as he turned to talk to everyone else. He didn't even think of moving it, and Jo didn't even think of moving herself. It was so adorable that it was puke inducing. Dean wondered if that was how people felt when they looked at him and Cas, but then he found that he honestly couldn't give a fuck what other's thought.

"Well, Dean's got himself some man candy, what about you three bachelors, any body catch your eye?" Adam asked looking at the three sitting boys. Chuck laughed sarcastically, Benny snorted and Sam blushed furiously.

"Well I dunno about Benny or Chuckles, but Sammy here has got his eye on someone." Dean said grinning.

"Dean!" Sam hissed at his older brother.

"Oh yeah? Come on, Sam the man, you can tell your big cousin Adam." Adam said looking down at Sammy, who blushed even redder, as if that were possible, and looked down at his lap.

"It's my little sister Sarah, right over there." Benny told them and pointed to a beautiful young girl with creamy skin and brown hair. She was very beautiful, almost unbelievably so. Sarah Blake Lafayette.

"Benny, I told you it wasn't like that I promis—" Sam began but held up hish hand to stop him from speaking.

"And I told you Sam, if there were any boy on this planet that I would want her to be with, it would be you. If you were anything like your brother, it'd be a different story, but you're not, so it's cool." Benny said throwing in a snide remark at Dean.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"We all know how you are with the ladies, Dean." Adam said affectionately slapping Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah, but now he's with a dude so we don't really have to worry about it anymore." Jo said snickering and Dean lunged at her but she hid herself behind Adam, and laughed when Adam picked her up and placed her in front of Dean so he could have her way with her. Dean just flicked her in the nose and let it slide.

"Oh hey Benny, can you do me a favor?" Dean asked, as he watched Jo and Adam walk away a little as Adam asked Jo on a date for tomorrow night.

"Yeah sure, what is it good buddy?" Benny asked and Dean and Sam chuckled.

"Not tonight because Sam is with me, but tomorrow, Bobby and Ellen have this anniversary thing and Jo's got a date with Adam, and I have to work late because Bobby wont be there, would you mind just hanging with Sammy for a bit?" Dean asked and Sam grumbled.

"I can take care of myself Dean, I'm a freshmen in high school." Sam sighed.

"I know Sammy, I'm just being careful." Dean said rubbing his head, "Maybe he can bring Sarah over?" Dean suggested and Sam froze.

"Yeah, I ca come over and hang with Sam, I'll ask Sarah if she wants to join me too." Benny said grinning at the shorter boy.

"What? No!" Sam said exasperated, "Benny, you don't have to bring her, I'm cool with just hanging out with you." Sam said.

"Too late Sammy, Benny already called her over." Dean said chuckling.

Sarah was standing at the end of the table between Sam and Benny and looking at her older brother, and then at Sam. She'd always thought Sam was so sweet, but he always hung out with Chuck, and his older brother and his older friends so they never really spoke that much. It intrigued her a little that most of his friends were older anyways.

"Yeah Benny?" she asked.

"You busy tomorrow night?" her brother asked.

"Not that I know of." Sarah said a little confused.

"Wanna come over to Sam and Dean's? Dean's gonna be out so it'll just be me and Sam." Benny said shooting Sam a wink that she hopefully didn't see.

"Sure, why not." Sarah said smiling at Sam, "You don't mind, do you Sam?" she asked.

"What? Of course not. No way, I mean, like, you're always welcome." Sam stuttered out and she smiled even more at him.

"Cool, I'll see you in class Sam." She said, gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and went back and sat with her friends.

"ooooooohhhhhh." Dean said, "Sammy and Sarahhhhh, sitting in a tree." Dena began.

"Hush, or I'll hit your balls with my kneeeee." Sam finished and Dean raised his eye brows, and frowned a little as Chuck and Benny began to laugh hysterically.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

"But Deaannnnnn, why do I have to go?" Sam whined.

"Because, dipshit, you were invited too." Dean said as he made sure he and Sam both looked presentable but not too dressed up. Dean was wearing a nice pair of jeans, his nicest t-shirt, it was a little tight, black, and had ACDC written on the front, and he wore his leather jacket. His hair was just as it always was, and he topped it off with his boots. Sam was wearing Dean's second pair of nicest jeans because he grew out of his. His t-shirt was tight, but not because he wanted it to be, but because he was growing. It was light blue, and had a graphic of Pac-Man on the front. He wore his sweatshirt jacket thing that he'd gotten from their Dad. Sam looked a little less formal then Dean with his ratty sneakers, but that was okay because he was only a freshman in high school, even if he did almost look like a senior. The Winchesters always looked a little older then they actually were.

"Sammy, I need you to go anyways, I'm fucking nervous, and you calm me down a little. Plus, then I won't be facing the older brothers alone." Dean told him as they left the house.

"Yeah alright." Sam said and they got into the impala and made their way to Lucifer's house. It was on the other side of town, the wealthier side. The house wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't exactly small either. Dean gulped when he rang the doorbell. They waited a moment before Cas opened the door.

"Hi Dean, Sam." Cas said letting them inside. Dean looked away from Cas to see three older brothers and a small red headed girl staring at them. Cas took their coats, gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek, rubbed Sam's head even though he had to reach a little and brought them into the living room.

"Hiya Samsquatch!" Gabe said as they sat down on the couch with Cas. Gabe was standing next to the couch on the side where Gabriel was standing.

"Hi Gabe." Sam said smiling up at his newly found best friend.

"Alright," Cas said clearing his throat as the rest of his family walked in, and tried not to laugh because Lucifer and Balthazar were pretending to be these up tight rich guys when really they were as laid back as Gabriel. "Dean, Sam, these are my older brothers Balthazar," he said pointing to a blonde, average heighted guy with dark hazel eyes and a deep v-neck, "And this is Lucifer." He said then gesturing to the taller blonde with icey blue eyes and wearing a plain deep red waffle shirt. "Oh and this is our little cousin Anna." Cas said pointing and smiling down at the little red headed girl. She was a very beautiful child, thin, very small for a nine year old, her hair went to her butt, and her cheek bone were high, emphasizing green eyes almost as green as Dean's.

"Balthazar, Lucifer, Anna," Cas said, "This is my boyfriend Dean Winchester, and his little brother Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Dean and Sam said at the same time and Dean stood to shake their hands, Sam followed suit not seconds afterwards. They shook hands, and Balthazar and Lucifer stood their with their arms crossed across their chests and stared down the two boys.

"Oh for Christ's sake, guys, quit being dicks!" Gabriel shouted and Anna giggled. The two older brothers then grinned.

"No need to be so nervous guys! That's just a little trick we play on all of Cassie's friends." Balthazar said laughing, his British accent was thick on his tongue.

"It's nice to finally meet you both," Lucifer said smiling warmly, "If I may say so myself you chose well. He's good in bed isn't he?" Lucifer said looking Dean up and down and Dean blushed furiously, Sam tried to hide his laughter.

"Lucifer! Ugh, could you not?" Cas growled and the three older brothers let out booming laughs.

"And you, you do not look like much of a _little_ brother at all," Lucifer said turning to Sam, "I see why Gabriel calls you Samsquatch. It's nice to see that he's finally made a friend who's remotely intelligent at all." Lucifer added and Sam cracked up, earning a glare from Gabriel.

Dean smiled and then turned to Anna, "Hi Anna, it's nice to meet you." he said holding out his hand.

"Hi." She said quietly and shook his large callused hand with her tiny soft one.

"You've got very pretty hair, Anna." Sam said then kneeling in front of her.

"Thank you, so do you." she said reaching up and touching it. They all laughed because Sam's hair was rather luscious. Anna came out from behind Lucifer's leg and decided that she was fond of Sam and held his finger as Balthazar led them into the dining room.

"Pizza should be here in a jiffy, I just got back and I wasn't really in the mood to cook." Balthazar explained and they nodded and sat around the table.

The two older brothers then set to rigorously questioning the boys, they were very open with their answers, they felt no need to hide anything from them, and even their personal family history came up once or twice.

They were all finishing up their pizza when Lucifer spoke up.

"Now Dean, you do understand that if you hurt Castiel in any way, shape, or form, that I and my brothers will personally kick your ass to hell." He said somewhat seriously, and Cas almost spit out his food.

"Lucifer!" he said shocked.

"No, it's okay Cas." Dean said and turned to Lucifer, "I understand completely. I have a little brother that I'd do anything for too." He said and Sam smiled and blushed a little, "I promise you though, that I won't hurt Cas, ever. I care about you're little brother a great deal, more then I've ever cared for anyone save for my family. It scares me a little, but a good kind of scared, and I don't want it to ever end. Cas means the world to me." Dean explained and Castiel flushed furiously and reached over to grasp Dean's hand.

"Well that's good. Sound like you're in love, Dean." Lucifer said smiling at them.

"He's a keeper, Cassie, he even has his own nickname for you. Cas. That's just adorable." Balthazar said grinning.

"Yeah, I guess I came up with it but everyone calls him Cas." Dean said thinking about it.

"Everyone?" Lucifer asked.

"Well the entire Winchester family of course!" Gabriel said chewing the rest of his eighth slice of pizza, "Great people."

"You've met them all?" Balthy asked.

"Well, we're not a big family really." Dean said.

"Yeah there's Bobby and Ellen, our aunt and uncle and legal guardians." Sam said listing them off, "And our cousin Adam, Ellen's daughter Jo" he continued.

"My best friend Benny, Ellen's adopted son Ash, and me and Sammy." Dean finished, "Our little misfit, pieced together family." He said quietly.

"Well, we'd love to meet them sometime." Lucifer said smiling and Dean nodded, "So Dean, we here you're smart. Taking an advanced math class at the university?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, the Professor Pamela Barnes is a real close family friend, Sammy and I's baby sitter for a long time. She got me in." Dean explained.

"Ooh, Pamela, now that is one fine piece of woman." Lucifer said shaking his head and everyone laughed.

"But math and cars is all I'm good at," Dean said self consciously, "Sammy's the smarter one, he's even skipping a grade." Dean said proudly. Sam beamed at his older brother and the Novacks looked at the Winchester with pride as well.

"Alright who's up for some video games?" Gabe asked and they all headed into the living room again.

For the rest of the night they all bonded fairly well and Cas was over joyed. Anna liked the Winchesters a great deal and ended up falling asleep curled between Sam and Dean, still holding Sam's finger. Lucifer ended up having to carry her to bed.

While playing videogames they talked about Cas and Dean's relationship, they all gave Sam dating advice, how much of it was useful? He wasn't entirely sure. Lucifer asked Dean a lot of questions about his car, and offered for Dean to come and have a look at his cars. He had three muscle cars in the garage and they ended up fanboying about those and left to go see them. When they got back Gabriel was asleep in Sam's lap and he wasn't sure what to do, and Cas and Balthazar were arguing while playing Mario kart.

Dean went to the bathroom and when he walked back in and stood in the doorway, looking at the scene in front of him.

Sam and Gabe were sitting together, and Cas and his brothers were bickering happily. Dean took that picture and slid his family into it, imagining that they were here for just this moment and really liked what he saw. He wondered if he would stay with Cas forever, he certainly hoped so.

**SOOOO? I only kind of like this chapter. It's not my best and I'm terribly sorry for that but I really wanted to update and I also write most of these and my other stories when I'm supposed to be sleeping so bare with me. review please and tell me what you think? One love. **

**Liz. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm not sure where this chapter is gonna go, just kinda wingin it. Enjoy :D**

It was a Tuesday, a week after Dean and Sam had had their dinner with the Novacks. Since then the two families have practically been inseparable. They've all become so comfortable with one another in such a short period of time that most people wouldn't think that they all just met. Gabriel had even taken to picking Sam up from school on days that Dean needed to get to work right after school, and since Lucifer taught at the University he had taken to saying "hi" to Dean and Cas in the halls even more often now that he'd actually met Dean.

Today Dean and Cas' math class had ended and Dean was talking to Pam quickly about how Ellen and Bobby wanted her over for drinks soon, and how everyone would love to see her.

"Of course I'll come over and visit sweet cheeks! All you have to do is ask honey, plus how could I ever say no to a face like yours." She said grinning up at him.

"You don't" He replied cheekily and grinned and she pulled him on for a hug as Cas watched fondly, waiting for Dean to finish so he could watch his really hot boyfriend work on cars.

Dean heard someone else walk in the math room and looked up while he was still hugging Pamela to see Lucifer leaning in the doorway.

"Lucifer?" Dean and Cas said at the same time and Dean pulled away from Pam who spun around.

"Luke, you're early." Pam said smiling at the eldest Novack, "How do you boys know Luke? Is he your teacher or something?" she asked.

"Really Pam? He's Cas' older brother. You didn't know that?" Dean asked.

"No honey, I didn't." Pam said and then turned to Lucifer, "Well I have to stop at home first if that's okay, gotta change outta my school clothes." Pam said winking at Lucifer and lifting her bag onto her shoulder.

"Wait a seconnnddddd" Cas said holding his hands in the air.

"Oh hohoho, Luciferrrrrrrr."Dean said nodding and smirking.

"They're totally going on a date." Cas said looking at Dean.

"Luce is bbbAAAAggginnnn." Dean said giving Lucifer a fist pump and the older man chuckled.

"Dean Michael Winchester, if you so much as wiggle your eyebrows in one more innuendo I will smack you upside the head." Pam said raising one of her own eyebrows at the teen age boy.

"Sorry." Dean said smiling sheepishly at her and she pinched his cheek as he wrapped his arm around Cas' waste and pulled him to his side, he did this without thought now.

"If you're going on a date then whose gonna watch Anna? Gabriel and Balthazar are out of the state." Cas asked his brother.

"That's just what I was here for Cassie." Lucifer said to Cas and turned to Dean, "I was wondering if Sam would be willing to watch Anna? I forgot to get his cell phone number from Gabe, and Anna is very fond of Sam, would you ask him?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm sure Sammy would love too, he's practically adopted that little girl as his own little sister. I'll tell him when he gets home, he might bring Sarah though." Dean told hi and Lucifer nodded in approval.

"Sarah?" Pam asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Dean said looking at her, "Sammy's got a girlfriend. Sarah, Benny's little sister." Pam smiled in approval as well.

Benny and Dean's plan to set up Sarah and Sam had worked perfectly only a week before, the day after they met the Novacks.

_ "Sammy! Benny and Sarah are gonna be here soon, I'm heading out with Cas okay?" Dean shouted to his brother as he was leaving. _

_ "Yeah, yeah! Have a nice gay time, don't get Cas pregnant!" Sam shouted back. _

_ "Sammy I swear to god I will cut your hair in your sleep one more slip up like that!" Dean shouted as he left the house and heard Sam's contagious laughter float out of the open window. He turned around to see Benny and Sarah strolling up the front walk. _

_ "Is that giant bein sassy again?" Benny asked laughing. _

_ "As sassy as ever." Dean said grinning back, "Hiya Benny, hey Sarah." he said clapping Benny on the back and giving Sarah a quick hug. _

_ "Hey man, door open?" Benny asked. _

_ "Nah, I locked it, but Sammy'll let you in, see ya guys later." Dean said getting in the impala and speeding away. _

_Sam sighed nervously when he heard Benny knock. He didn't dress up for Sarah but he didn't not dress up. He wore a t-shirt that was particularly flattering towards the muscle he had, which were rather large for a freshman in high school, buuuutttt, it was an X-Men t-shirt. Dean and Sam both never bothered to hide their neediness. He was also wearing a pair of Dean's smaller jeans because he was growing. Again. _

_He opened the door and looked down at Benny and Sarah. _

_ "Hi guys." he said sheepishly. _

_ "Hey Sam the Man." Benny said slapping him no the back and walking in like he owned the place. Benny was over a lot. _

_ "Hi Sam." Sarah said shyly and smiled up at him. He led her inside, put her coat on the coat rack and brought her over to wear Benny was already sitting, the couch in the living room. _

_ "What did you guys wanna do?" Sam asked letting Sarah sit next to her brother and sat in the chair. _

_ "You got any beer?" Benny asked and Sam rolled his eyes. _

_ "Yes Benny. Of course we have beer. Bobby is the soberest alcoholic you know and Ellen owns a _bar_." Sam said sarcastically, "But you know you can't have any unless you Bobby to shoot you." he added grinning. _

_ "Dean is cooler then you." Benny shot back. _

_ "Yeah well he's on a date with his boyfriend that he likes better than you, so suck it." Sam said as Benny turned on the PS3 and tossed Sam a remote. Sarah chuckled. _

_ "Sarah do you want anything to drink, or eat?" Sam asked setting the remote on his lap. _

_ "Some water would be nice." she said and Benny stood up. _

_ "I'll get it, you two play." He said and ushered Sam over to the couch and went into the kitchen. _

_Sarah and Sam sat there in silence for a few minutes while they listened to Benny doing stuff in the kitchen. _

_ "He's probably getting a snack." Sam said smiling. _

_ "He comes over a lot huh?" Sarah asked. _

_ "Yup, him, Dean and Jo are like the three musketeers." Sam said chuckling. "Do you even know how to play MW3?" Sam asked her. _

_ "Yeah but I prefer World of Warcraft, I'm more of a PC gamer." she said honestly, looking down at her lap. _

_ "No way! I love World of Warcraft, I mean I love PC and PS3 but World of Warcraft is my favorite game, ever." Sam said grinning, "Wanna see?" he asked. _

_ "Yeah of course!" She said standing and looking into the kitchen, "Ben! Sam's gonna show me his world of warcraft account okay?" she shouted to him. _

_ "Yeah whatever," he shouted back then stopped Sam as she headed down the hallway, "If you hurt her I will torture you, then drink your blood before I kill you." he threatened. _

_ "Duel noted." Sam said nodding and joined Sarah in his bedroom. _

_He sat at the computer desk and she pulled up a stool he had and sat next to him as he logged in to his World of Warcraft account and sent her some sort of weird friend request. He then started rambling on about how elves were the best and then knights or whatever and finally after a few minutes of just Sam talking Sarah spoke up. _

_ "Sam?" _

_ "Yeah, he said swiveling around in the chair to look at her. _

_ "Why is Chuck your only friend that's in our grade?" she asked. _

_ "You're my friend." he said quietly. _

_ "You know what I mean," she said smiling at him. _

_ "Well honestly? I dunno. I mean, I've known Chuck since we were four years old, we were neighbors before my parents died. Even before my parents died I've only ever been close to him and Dean. I think when I was younger it was because I was more mature? And I understood things that they didn't, that's part of it now, but I've gotten so used to being with Dean and Benny and Jo that I never bothered talking to anyone else. I'm also skipping a grade soon.." he explained. _

_ "Oh, wow, that's cool." Sarah said, "You and Dean are really close huh?" she asked. _

_ "Huh? Oh yeah, he's my best friend, and my brother. For a while, when it was just us and Bobby, he took care of me a lot because Bobby worked really late. Then Ellen moved in and it got easier on him." Sam explained. _

_ "Well, you're right. I am your friend." she said smiling at him, "You're really cool, Sam. You're super smart, athletic, attractive, really tall, funny, sweet. People in our grade don't talk to you much because they think they're not cool enough." she told him. _

_ "Are you serious? I'm best friends with _Chuck._we read comic books in class and are first and second rank in highest grades. How are we cool?" Sam asked incredulously. _

_ "Didn't you hear? Being smart is cool now Sam." Sarah said laughing. _

_ "Wait-did you say I was attractive?" Sam asked, realizing what she had said earlier. _

_ "Maybe." she said blushing. _

_ "Well if being smart and attractive is what makes someone cool, then it's no surprise that everyone likes you. You're like super gorgeous." He said, also blushing. _

_ "Thanks Sam." she said smiling and walked towards him, "Why have we never been friends before?" Sarah asked. _

_ "I have no idea." Sam said and as soon as she was close enough he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. _

"Hey Sammy!" Dean shouted into the house when he got home, Cas right behind him.

"Yeah Dean?" Sam said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room to face his brother.

"Think you could baby sit Anna tonight?" Dean asked, "Lucifer wanted to know."

"Yeah sure, Sarah you don't mind do you?" Sam asked turning to someone behind him that Dean and Cas couldn't see. Sarah walked into view.

"Hi Dean, Cas, uhh nah I don't mind but uhh who's Anna?" she asked.

"Anna is my little cousin." Cas told her, "She'd become rather fond of Sam and my brother Lucifer is going on a date tonight so he needed someone to watch her." he explained.

"Yeah, get this Sammy, he's goin on a date with _**Pamela**_**." **Dean said getting a soda from the fridge for him and Cas.

"He is?" Sam asked and smirked at his older brother, "alriiiiight." Sam said nodding and gave Dean a fist pump. Cas shook his head and grinned when he's saw Sarah's once again questioning look.

"Pamela is me and Dean's math professor." Cas explained.

"She used to be our babysitter." Sam told her.

"Our _**hot **_baby sitter." Dean added and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Not as hot as me." he said lightly and Dean chuckled then looked his boyfriend up and down, "You're right, not nearly as hot as you." Dean agreed.

"Ew guys could you not?" Sam asked playfully and Dean flipped him off.

"Waiiiiit, I thought that Dean, you were, huh?" Sarah asked gesturing to Cas and Dean and looking at Sam in confusion.

"Dean's not gay Sarah, he's bisexual." Sam told her, and she nodded in understanding.

"Yup, if you're hot you're hot, and if you're good in bed then you're good in bed." Dean said shrugging and Cas slapped him across the arm, Dean grinned and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"You two are adorable." Sarah said smiling at them.

"Why thank you Sarah, you and Sam are precious." Cas said and she blushed.

"Yeah their cuteness is sickening." Dean said and Sam punched him in the arm, then Sam's phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Deana asked.

"It's Gabe, he's face timing me." Sam said.

"Oh then we're gonna head on over to the shop then." Dean said and called out, "Good luck breaking the news to him." before they left just as quickly as they arrived.

"Um what?" Sarah asked, once again confused.

"Oh uh Gabe is Cas' older brother, also my one other best friend. He's probably going to be jealous now that I have a girlfriend. He's a little clingy, but he grows on you. Dean and Cas left because he always asks them dirty questions when they're together." Sam explained.

"okaaaay." Sarah said and stood next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he opened the video chat.

"Hey Gabe" Sam greeted the golden haired man.

"Hiya Samsquatch! How ya be-wait a minute, whose the hot chick?" he asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Gabe this is my girlfriend, Sarah Blake Lafayette."

"Sam! I'm gone out of state for a week and you've already replaced me?" Gabe asked in mock hurt. Sam gave Gabe the look of death, "I'm kidding kiddo. Way to go Samsquatch, where'd you guys meet?" he asked.

"I'm Benny's younger sister, and we go to school together." Sarah explained, finally speaking up and watched as Gabe grinned.

"This is her, isn't Sam." Gabe said knowingly.

"Yes Gabe." Sam said feeling his cheeks flush.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You're _**the **_girl!" Gabe said excitedly, "The one Sammy boy here has been talking to me and Dean about for like two months!" Gabe said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Sarah said looking at Sam who felt his cheeks grow even warmer.

"You know what Gabe, I'll video chat you later kay?" Sam said and ended the chat.

"What's he talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Just that I had a crush on you for like two months before we started dating, that's all." Sam said waving it off.

"Oh. Well why didn't you tell me sooner? This cudda been going on for a while and we didn't even realize it." she said grinning and gave him a kiss.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Cas was sitting cross legged on the ground next to Dean as he lay under a car covered in motor oil. Dean didn't know that Cas was drawing him, but he was. Dean knew that Cas liked to draw, that it was a hobby, and even though they've been together for more then a few months now he's never realized how good Cas was.

Cas was in the middle of drawing the muscles in Dean's chest through the t-shirt when Dean looked up.

"Watchya drawin' there Cas?" Dean asked.

"What? Oh. Nothing. Just doodles." Cas said holding his semi-large sketch book to his chest.

"Can I see?" Dean asked picking up a monkey wrench.

"No." Cas said quietly and Dean grinned confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Not until I'm finished." Cas reasoned.

"Fine," DEan agreed and went back to the car.

Cas was at an angle so that he got part of Dean's jaw line under the car and the rest of his body stretched out in front of him. He was having trouble getting the wrinkle in the crotch of Dean's jeans perfect because that would be awkward. Finally he finished the drawing and massaged his hand that had been cramping a little.

"Dean, I finished." Cas said quietly.

"Good timing, me too." Dean said sitting up and moving to sit next to Cas, he wiped his hands on his jeans and held them out for the sketch book. Cas slowly handed it over and Dean looked at it for a second before his eyes widened.

"CAs! This is amazing! It's really good oh my- wait is this me?" DEan asked looking up. Cas nodded and watched as he looked at it some more then opened it from the beginning and started looking at his other drawings. There were a lot of Gabriel at the coffee shop, some of Lucifer and Balthazar and few really amazing ones of his littlee cousin Anna, one of Sam the day Dean brought him to class, and then there were a bunch of Dean. One was close up, a portrait of Dean asleep, and he got ever detail exactly on point.

"Cas these are incredible, _you're _incredible." Dean said smiling, "I didn't realize you were so good. Why didn't you ever show me these?" Dean asked.

"I dunno," Cas said shrugging, "I guess I was embarrassed because I drew you so much?" Cas said.

"Don't be, although, you do make me look a lot more perfect then I really am." Dean said looking at the drawing again.

"No I don't Dean. When I draw I draw things as close to exact as I can. If I'm being honest I couldn't get them perfect enough." Cas said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Dean started flipping through it again grinning, when he saw that there were some drawings in the back.

He started flipping through them and Cas noticed.

"Dean, those aren't really important-" he began but Dean leaned away and kept looking. It was just this one section in the back where five or six pages were of these elaborate black angel wings.

"Cas what are these?" he asked, and Cas blushed and then sighed.

"Those are drawings of a tattoo I'm going to get on my back once I have enough money." Cas whispered. "I'm named after an angel so I figured hey, why not some angel wings?"

"Cas that's hot. Like super hot." Dean said smirking. "Will you draw me one?" Dean asked.

"Draw you what?" Cas asked cocking his head to the side in the way Dean absolutely adored.

"A tattoo silly," Dean said and Cas nodded smiling.

**So I was gonna keep this going for a little longer but my dad keeps yelling at me to get off so this is it. Review pls? pretty pls with destiel fluff on top? Hope you liked it. One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
